A Maximum Ride Christmas
by Duces4life317
Summary: Everyone gasped when the saw the snowflakes hit the ground in front of their house. "It's Arizona! How is it snowing?" Ella asked with her mouth wide open. "See? I told you there were Christmas miracles!" Max joked


_**A little Christmas oneshot of the Maximum Ride Gang**_

"Pass the eggnog!" Gazzy exclaimed from across the room. Max laughed sarcastically. "Yeah sure," She said. The whole gang was bunched up around the Christmas tree. They were in Arizona now, with Dr. Martinez, Ella and Jeb. It was Christmas morning. The flocks first Christmas morning with Dr. Martinez and Ella.

"Yeah Gazzy. Leave the eggnog to the adults," Iggy said taking the bottle. Right when he picked it up, Dr. Martinez took it away. "Sorry Iggy, but no," she said, sitting back down with Angel. Max and Fang sat down on the floor while Iggy, Ella and Gazzy sat on the long couch. Dr. Martinez sat with Ella and Nudge, reading a fashion magazine. Total was with Akila and Jeb in the kitchen, setting up the table for breakfast.

"So can we open the presents now?" Angel asked with excitement. Dr. Martinez smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said. The little kids ran to the tree, digging into the bonanza of presents. Ella, Max, Fang and Iggy stood back until it was clear. They all knew what would happen if they got in _Angel's_ way. As soon as it was clear and the kids got their gifts, the older kids got their special presents from Santa.

"Wow! A computer!" Nudge exclaimed. Max seemed surprised as she looked at the little hacker's lit up face. She mouthed to Dr. Martinez, "Thank you."

Wrapping paper was everywhere. The whole living room looked like Santa's workshop threw up extra supplies. Max opened her last box. The rest of the gifts were just clothes or electronics, but this gift was special to her in many ways. "Fang, it's amazing." She gaped at the necklace with the blue pendant in the center. It was nicely placed in a red velvet box with green wrapping paper. Fang grinned and shrugged. "It was nothing," He said almost sounding cocky. Max leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said with a small grin.

"Now that all of the presents are out of the way, let's eat breakfast! I made waffles!" Jeb said. Max looked at him weirdly, so did everyone else. Total snickered, "Waffles."

"Just sit down and eat," Jeb said. Everyone sat down at the large table, except for Total and Akila. Iggy grabbed a plate full of waffles with bacon, sausage and syrup. The thing was he couldn't see everyone staring at him. "Ig, you hungry?" Ella joked and he smiled."Very. Does it show?" He asked. "Yes," Max said quickly.

The whole flock grabbed the rest of the food. For bird children, they do need to eat a lot. "That was really good Jeb!" Angel exclaimed while wiping her tiny mouth. "Yeah, thanks Jeb," Max said with a smile. Everyone gasped. "It happened!" Dr. Martinez yelled.

"What?" Max asked. "You thanked Jeb!" Nudge teased, smiling. Max groaned, "Yes I did. It's Christmas! Miracles can happen." She joked.

After they cleaned up everyone looked outside. Little flurries fell from the sky. "What?" Dr. Martinez said. Everyone gasped when the saw the snowflakes hit the ground in front of their house. "It's Arizona! How is it snowing?" Ella asked with her mouth wide open.

"See? I told you there were Christmas miracles!" Max joked, putting on her coat. "Let's go outside." Angel yelled putting on her hat, coat and boots. "Well, ok. But behave!" Dr. Martinez warned. One by one the children ran outside to see the falling white miracles.

They laughed and played in the snow, flying up then down, throwing snowballs at each other. Iggy smiled, picking up Ella in the bridal position and flying her up in the sky. They all knew that they liked each other, everyone except for the two. She laughed as he let her down on the soft, crunchy ground. She smiled and Iggy went closer to her. They're faces were very close, then Ella shoved a snowball in his face. She laughed and ran away, as Fang hit him with more snowballs.

"Oh I see! Gang up on the blind guy!" Iggy joked and crossed his arms. "Sorry Ig." Nudge said but threw another snowball at him.

Angel stretched out her wings and fell backwards. "Look! Snow Angel!" Angel giggled wildly as Total jumped on her. They were all having so much fun, but were all so freezing. "Come back inside kids!" Dr. Martinez called. "Take off all of the boots coats and anything wet by the front door." She called. Fang and Iggy snickered at that. Max rolled her eyes. "Perverts." She joked, walking inside.

Everyone cuddled up by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate from festive mugs. "Well, this was certainly a very nice Christmas." Dr. Martinez said sweetly. She put an arm around Max and Ella, hugging them both. "Yeah, thanks mom," Max sighed, putting her head on Fang's shoulder.

Ella smiled and got up. "I'm gonna go get more hot chocolate, anyone want some?" She asked, and Iggy got up too. "Yeah, I'll have some." He said walking into the kitchen with her.

"You look very pretty tonight Ella." Iggy said with a smile. Ella blushed and smiled. "Oh thanks Iggy." She said pouring the hot water into their mugs. She leaned onto the doorway and looked into his pale eyes. "I've always thought that you were beautiful." Iggy said suddenly. Ella looked at him, then looked at the ceiling. There was a tiny green plant with red blossoms on it. "Oh, mistletoe." Ella said, and Iggy blushed a bit. He went up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She went on her toes, looping her arms around his neck. Iggy was a lot taller than Ella. She balanced on her toes, kissing Iggy innocently. She played with his hair as they kissed more passionately. After what seemed to be hours, this was actually about a minute, they pulled apart.

Ella turned a violet red. "I- I um…" She stuttered, Iggy laughed and pulled her close. "Merry Christmas Ella." He said. "Merry Christmas Iggy." She said with a smile.


End file.
